officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Power Levels Page
Weegee Chronicles has many characters, but power scaling is shown, however the numbers are not shown within the episode. Power Levels Before the events of Season 1 Fire Malleo 1,500,000 Hecon 1,000,000 Ultra Rage Hecon 5,000,000 Sanic (Enraged) 1,500,000 Weegee (Enraged) 2,500,000 Season 1 Weegee 500,000 Weegee (trained) 1,000,000 Malleo 500,000 Malleo (trained) 1,000,000 Malleo (Enraged) 1,750,000 Malleo (Fire Flower Form) 3,000,000 Vileon 1,000,000 Ultra rage Vileon 5,000,000 Sqeegee 500,000 Super Sqeegee 1,000,000 Outsider 2,000,000 (varies) Zelos 300,000 Zelos (power up) 500,000 Zelos (trained) 600,000 Zelos (trained and power up) 1,000,000 Sanic 1,000,000 Sanic MLG abilities 1,500,000 MLG 420 BLAST 1,000,000 Sanic (Post 420 BLAST) 500,000 Dark Sqeegee 2,000,000 Galaxion 5,000,000 Weegee (Galaxion's blast absorbed in remastered episode 19) 6,000,000 Galaxion (Full power) 10,000,000 Hermin III 1,000,000 Yushee 100,000 Yushee (trained) 600,000 Yushee (trained further) 1,000,000 Blank 950,000 Season 2 Insider 2,000,000 (varies) Protein Man 666,000,000,000,000,000 Awesome Face 400,000,000 Niogee 1,500,000,000 Chris 15,000,000 Awesome Face (Weak) 1,500,000 Niogee (Weak) 1,500,000 Livion 2,000,000 Suprecense 850,000,000,000,000,000 Insider (Weegee's power absorbed) 3,000,000 Fire Malleo (Fire Malleo power absorbed 3 times) 450,000 Insider (With Powers) 14,000,000 Fire Weegee 3,000,000 The Entity ??? Laneegee 2,500,000 Dark Weegee 20,000,000 Dark Hermin 20,000,000 Chris (angered) 20,000,000 Zach 1,500,000 Improved 420 Blast 10,000,000 Chris (Angered and weakened)10,000,000 Ultra Rage Galaxion 50,000,000 Galaxious Galaxion 40,000,000 Sqeegee trained 2,000,000 Dark Sqeegee trained 8,000,000 Final Sqeegee 26,000,000 Final Sqeegee (Angry) 30,000,000 Kaiser Sqeegee 52,000,000 Insider (transferred power) 7,000,000 Outsider (power given) 7,000,000 Neutral Sider 40,000,000 Dark Fire Weegee: 30,000,000 Giga Niogee: 90,000,000 ????????? Weegee: 60,000,000 Dark Laneegee 20,000,000 Dark Awesome Face 20,000,000 Dark Sanic 20,000,000 The Exerter 50,000,000 The Outsider (Deathly Enrage) 20,000,000 The Outsider (Deathly Enrage absorbed all dark forms powers) 100,000,000 Season 3 Weegee 3,000,000 Malleo 2,500,000 Sanic 3,000,000 Sanic (MLG powers) 6,000,000 Blank 2,500,000 Laneegee 4,500,000 Laneegee (edge powers) 9,000,000 Yushee 3,000,000 Hermin 3,000,000 Hermin (MLG powers) 6,000,000 Livion 4,000,000 Kasumi 4,000,000 Photohon 50,000,000 Vileon 9,000,000 Zelos 9,000,000 Galaxion 10,000,000 Full Power Vileon 70,000,000 Dark Zelos 50,0000,000 Full Power Galaxion 20,000,000 Ultra Rage Galaxion 100,000,000 Ultra Rage Photohon 250,000,000 Yushee (Powered Up) 9,000,000 Aurion Photohon 200,000,000 Shiroma 666,000,000 Cyro 200,000,000 Aurora 800,000,000 Aurora (Weakened) 450,000,000 Dark Laneegee (Powered by The Entity) 35,000,000 Dark Hermin (Enraged) 37,500,000 Galaxious Galaxion 80,000,000 Ultra Rage Galaxious Galaxion 400,000,000 Ultra Rage Max Power Vileon 350,000,000 Godly Beam 500,000,000 Solar Cyro 400,000,000 Shiroma (Angry) 700,000,000 Delta Zach 25,000,000 Alpha Anthony 25,000,000 Full Power Ultra Rage Photohon 500,000,000 Giga Hermin 475,000,000 Giga Hermin (Determined) 500,000,000 Giga Hermin (Determined and Energy Given) 528,000,000 Pureegee 950,000,000,000,000,000 Hermin-X 35,000,000 King Aster 10 Mugheo 15,000,000 L00eegee 15,000,000 Echo (Power Sealed) 7,000,000 Cyro (Younger) 1,500,000,000 Nightshade 5,000,000,000 Agelow 60,000,000 Shiroma (Angry and absorbed Laneegee's soul and suppressed) 760,000,000 Laneegee (State Of Beyond) 35,000,000 Dark Laneegee (State Of Beyond) 60,000,000 Reaper Shiroma 1,126,000,000 Darker Weegee (Attack absorbed) 85,000,000 Shiroma (Heavily Fatigued, Galaxion's soul absorbed) 225,000,000 Full Power Ultra Rage Photohon (Some power Gained) 750,000,000 Aurion Photohon (Some Power Gained) 450,000,000 Galaxion (Heavily Fatigued and Side effects) 9,000,000 Galaxious Galaxion (Beyond Limits) 750,000,000 Ultimate Weegee 400,000,000 Ultimate Malleo 400,000,000 Echo (Power Unsealed) 750,000,000 Oceanic Aurora 1,600,000,000 Young Solar Cyro 3,000,000,000 Echora (150% power) 2,350,000,000 Oceanic Echora 3,100,000,000 Cyro (Defeated) 50,000,000 Cyro (Defeated and Way Beyond Limits) 3,250,000,000 Movie Power Levels Heroes: *Same as season 3* Phantomas: 35,000,000 Phantomas (Enraged): 65,000,000 Royal Guards: 20,000,000-40,000,000 Ultimate Blank: 45,000,000 Blank-X: 45,000,000 Ultimate Blank-X: 450,000,000 Blank-X (King Aster's Weapon): 150,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Ultimate Blank-X (King Aster's Weapon): 1,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Season 4 Vitiance 4,000,000,000 Exemplacy 4,000,000,000 Exemplacy (Power transferred) 2,000,000,000 Azure (Power Received) 2,000,000,000 Weegee 9,000,000 Malleo 8,500,000 Sanic 9,000,000 Sanic (Powered Up) 18,000,000 Blank 7,500,000 Laneegee 13,500,000 Laneegee (Powered Up) 27,000,000 Livion 12,000,000 L00eegee 45,000,000 Mugheo 45,000,000 Yushee 9,000,000 Galaxion 30,000,000 Galaxion (Soul Corrupted) 15,000,000 - 45,000,000 Ultra Rage Galaxion 150,000,000 Ultra Rage Galaxion (Soul Corrupted) 125,000,000 - 175,000,000 Ultimate Weegee 400,000,000 Ultimate Malleo 400,000,000 Walleo 9,000,000 Waweegee 9,000,000 Vitiance Cult Member 10,000,000 - 15,000,000 Vitiance Cult Priest 100,000,000 - 150,000,000 Galaxion-X 65,000,000 Galaxion-X (Full Power) 130,000,000 Galaxion-X (Full Power and Pushing limits) 200,000,000 Vitiance Cult Priest (Angry) 175,000,000 Weegee (Post Training) 1,500,000,000 Yushee (Post Training) 1,500,000,000 Exemplacy (Post Training) 8,000,000,000 Galaxion (Post Training) 10,000,000,000 Vitiance (Post Training) 8,000,000,000 MUTK 4,000,000,000 Livion (Post Training) 2,000,000,000 Blank (Post Training) 1,500,000,000 Sanic (Post Training) 1,500,000,000 Laneegee (Post Training) 3,000,000,000 Aurion Photohon 6,375,000,000 Azure (Post Training) 8,000,000,000 Malleo (Post Training) 1,500,000,000 Echo (Post Training) 7,250,000,000 Galaxion-X (Post Training) 5,000,000,000 Walleo (Post Training) 1,500,000,000 Waweegee (Post Training) 1,500,000,000 Hermin-X (Post Training) 9,000,000,000 Aurora (Post Training) 7,500,000,000 Ultra Rage Aurion Photohon 31,875,000,000 Fire Malleo (Post Training) 4,500,000,000 Nightshade 5,000,000,000 Myra 3,000,000,000 Masteritis 65,000,000,000 Oceanic Echo 14,500,000,000 Malleon: 1,800,000,000 Vileon: 1,500,000,000 Zelos: 1,450,000,000 Super Myra 30,000,000,000 Oceanic Aurora 15,000,000,000 Oceanic Echora 29,500,000,000 Reaper Myra 60,000,000,000 Somon 425,000,000,000,000,000 Malleon (Suppressed Ultra Rage) 5,400,000,000 Dark Laneegee (State of Begone and Post Training) 12,000,000,000 Eternal Myra/Zakum (Same as Reaper Myra) Pureegee (Enraged) 1,750,000,000,000,000,000 Malleon (Perfected Ultra Rage) 10,800,000,000 Agelow (Post Training and Merge Boost) 30,000,000,000 Raizo 1,000,000,000 Gymo 45,000,000,000 Ultimate Weegee (Post Training and 50% Power) 12,375,000,000 Dream Raizo 50,000,000,000 Phantomas (Post Training) 3,000,000,000 Eclipse Nightshade 30,000,000,000 Eclipse Nightshade (Powered Up) 45,000,000,000 MUTK (Kaioken X2) 8,000,000,000 Galaxion (Ultra Rage and Post Training) 50,000,000,000 Galaxion (Soul Damaged and Injured) 4,500,000,000 Nightmare Raizo (Suppressed) 85,000,000,000 Nightmare Raizo 100,000,000,000 Ultimate Weegee (100% Power) 24,750,000,000 Ultimate Weegee (100% Power and Attack Absorbed) 40,000,000,000 Gymo (Limits Broken aka Imperfect Deathly Enrage) 80,000,000,000 Nightmare Raizo (Gymo Absorbed) 145,000,000,000 Chris 3,000,000,000 Reaper Shiroma 9,000,000,000 The Insider 3,500,000,000 The Insider (Deathly Enrage) 70,000,000,000 Cyro (Younger) 10,000,000,000 Solar Cyro (Younger) 20,000,000,000 Super Livion 12,000,000,000 MUTK (Kaioken X10) 40,000,000,000 Dark Zelos 8,047,500,000 Max Power Vileon 11,655,000,000 Final MUTK 80,000,000,000 ----------------------- Weegee Chronicles Multipliers Fire Malleo/Weegee: 3x Base Ultra Rage: 5x Anything Super Sqeegee: 2x Base Dark Sqeegee: 2x Super Form Full Power Galaxion/Clone: 2x Base Dark Weegee: 20x Base Dark Hermin: 20x Base Galaxious Galaxion: 4x Base Final Sqeegee: 3.25x Dark Form (After Training) Kaiser Sqeegee: 2x Final Form Neutral Sider: (Outsider + Insider) x 2.8 Deathly Enrage: 10x-over 100x Dark Laneegee: 8x Base Dark Sanic: 20x Base Dark Awesome Face: 13.3x Giga Niogee: 3x base Dark Fire Weegee: 1.5x Dark Form ????????? Weegee: 3x dark form Dark Zelos: 5.5x (repeating) base Full Power Vileon: 7.7x (repeating) base Aurion Photohon: 4x Base Solar Cyro: 2x Base Giga Hermin 25x Dark Form (Possibly more if mastered or determined) Agelow: (Walleo + Waweegee) 10x Laneegee (State Of Beyond): 3.8x Dark Laneegee (State Of Beyond): 6.6x Reaper Shiroma 1.69x Base Photohon's Resurrection Boost 5x Previous Life Ultimate Weegee 6.6x Darker Form Ultimate Malleo 133.3x Fire Form Oceanic Aurora 2x Base Young Solar Cyro 2x Younger State Oceanic Echora 2x Base Ultimate Blank-X 10x Base Super Myra 10x Base Dream Raizo: 50x Base Eclipse Nightshade: 6x Base Final MUTK: 80x Base